User talk:Game-fanatic
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Here are the rules; always sign your posts, add headings that help organize conversations, and please no swearing! Other than that feel free to ask me for help, correct me if anythings wrong, or just have a friendly discussion. If I can't answer one of your questions I suggest asking Blanky or Skull. I archive my talk page every time it exceeds it's limit. - Here! Agents hey Hi Game-fanatic, how far r u in agents? Check out the new look for the wii character portals of mysims and kingdom. Dentface I beat it twice (counting all dispatch missions) dentface ya i been watchin, i want iggy to win, not jenny. u making a second show for it? dentface DANCE DANCE REV- wut Congrats to u too Congrats to u too i can wait to really help this wiki as an admin. MYSIMS REALITY I AM ANONOUMOUS USER! The new My Sims Reality teams should be Bean, Alexa, Esma, Pablo,MAKOTO,Jimmy and Ikara Hey! Answering ANOTHER Question with ANOTHER Question RE:Protection I AM STILL ANOUMONUS USER! I am not a admin and I continue to edit congrats hahaha i never thought bi'd never see the day congrats man--Jackr12 11:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC)jackr12 Mah Island ***** A go-go sim: Umm yes, Roxie looks totally mad, I wonder why?***** * A GO-GO SIM : uhhhh now I understand, well, Roxie have a very very reason to get brave!! (now I afraid of her) o_o New MySims Reality! Episode?! Wow! I has read the finale and told you so you won't go to my talk page and notify me :o Hey Goth Boy. Goth Boy. i see what you did last halloween.....for i was invisi--.....you may never know who i was....*tip toes away* WHO IS STEALING MY ACCOUNT AKITA GO TO MY PAGE WHAT THE?! I am so happy in one of the darkest living things I am sad FLEEDLE DEEDLE new season? i like you. in another season, you should let 20 mysims compete for 1 million simoleons. PLEASE PUT UP THE NEW EPISODE. MySims Reality! Sabotage to MSR! :o A suggestion Zordon123456789mlw7 04:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Fixin' Reality Ep 1/ Show 2 Section OMG! BARNEY IS HERE TO TAKE OUR HUBBLE BUBBLE GUM! TEH HORRORS! Because I AM BEOND MUTANTS AS THEY ARE BEOND YOU!!!!! Game faniac I apocilapse ants you to be my HORSEMEN! ARCH ANGEL CAPTURE THE ADIMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UH you turned me back remeber? 01:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *viomets* oh Roxie will kill me *pulls broom out of nowhere and sweeps* Hai Mikaida X Re:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Why did you call me Doug! Why did you Doug!, it's insulting!, then you laugh about it! Its really insulting! Miss Ellen Douglas 04:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama No! It is not FUNNY! Miss Ellen Douglas 20:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Are you talkin to andrew? Who did you say it to? Hello.This may be random but did you say hello to me(Secretive13)or A go-go Sim on,"First Blog Entry"?I'm just wondering.--Secretive13 21:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Hello